


Such A Married Couple

by obsessivechild



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank don't realise they're married until it's pointed out to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Married Couple

Something painful woke Frank up and he scowled angrily, looking for the culprit.

He found an arm on his forehead which he shook off immediately.

The arm snaked back to it's owner.

"The fuck?"

Frank tried to remember where he was.

It was the gentle swaying of the bunk that reminded him he was on the tour bus.

The arm was back and this time it hit him lightly on the stomach.

Frank glared at the source.

"Asshole."

However, Gerard was too far gone to hear him.

Frank couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

That had been him not one minute ago.

Why did he have to be the one to wake up?

Why couldn't it have been Gerard for once?

That guy was like the Lord of Sleep.

What time was it anyway?

Frank knew wouldn't be finding out anytime soon as his phone had been flung somewhere in his own bunk.

That bunk had barely been slept in this whole tour.

Gerard had insisted that Frank bunked with him practically every night, and hey, who was Frank to complain?

The next thing that ensured Frank he was awake was the painful sensation of his bladder waking up.

He needed to pee badly.

Trying to slip out of the bunk quietly as to not wake up the sleeping man next to him, _but come on nothing would wake up Gerard_ , Frank lifted the covers off him and sat up.

Out of habit, he stretched and as soon as he had his arms outstretched, he smacked one against the roof of the bunk.

"Ow, _motherfucker!_ " Frank whispered violently, pulling his arm back.

If he had a fucking nickel for every time he did that...

Gerard didn't seem to stir at Frank's little outburst and Frank would've been surprised if he had.

Gerard was well trained in the art of sleeping.

Hardly anything woke him up.

That was unless you jumped on him or something which Frank may have tried once or twice...

Frank managed to pull the curtain back and attempted to jump out of the bunk.

However, one of his ankles caught on the corner of the covers and he fell, head first, onto the floor of the bus.

"Fuck!" Frank just about managed to catch himself before his face met the floor.

Grumbling, he got up.

Gerard moaned in his sleep and turned over, his back to Frank.

Frank narrowed his eyes at him before shutting the curtain again.

This trip to the bathroom was turning out to be more dangerous than he had originally intended.

Luckily, it was free when he got there and he sighed contently as he emptied his tank.

When he was done, he washed his hands in the filthy sink.

I mean, _ew, someone needed to wash that thing; it was disgusting._

"You alright?"

Frank turned his attention to the door he hadn't bothered to close.

Mikey was standing there, his glasses on the end of his nose and his hair was sporting the well-known 'Bed Head' look.

"Yeah," Frank wiped his wet hands on his boxers.

"I heard a bang."

Frank smirked at himself, out of embarrassment.

"I fell out of the bunk."

Mikey raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't ask."

"I wasn't going to," Mikey shrugged, turning to go.

After a moment though, he stopped and looked back at Frank.

"Did my brother finally push you out?"

Frank narrowed his eyes at his lanky bandmate.

"I fell out all by myself thank you very much."

"Good for you," Mikey muttered, "Taking some initiative for once."

He disappeared round the corner.

Frank rolled his eyes and went back out into the corridor as well.

Mikey was getting back into his bunk and suddenly Frank was reminded of something.

He headed to his own bunk and sat on the edge of it, feet dangling, picking up his phone.

The battery was nearly dead, he took note of that.

It was also half three in the morning.

Wow, what a nice time to wake up.

He dropped his phone back onto his bunk and got up.

Stretching for one last time and scratching his bare back, he pulled the curtain open on the bunk across from his.

Gerard was still sleeping soundly, knowing nothing of Frank's early morning debacles.

That was usually the case.

Frank slid back into the bunk and shut the curtain again.

The warmth radiating from Gerard's skin hit him more or less straight away and he was grateful.

Walking around in nothing but boxers at three in the morning when it was slightly chilly was never a good idea.

Still, when he had to pee, he had to pee.

No use arguing with his bladder.

Snuggling down next to Gerard, Frank was lucky to find that sleep developed him quickly.

 

*

 

"Fucker!" Bob growled when Mikey killed his guy on Halo.

"You just can't deal with my skill, Bryar," Mikey shrugged, a slight smile on his lips.

Frank stretched as he stepped into their small living room type deal.

It was pretty messy in here too.

"Morning, Master Frank," Ray grinned from the fridge.

"Morning," Frank yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth.

"Seriously, stop it," Bob said from the sofa.

"I can't stop my skills."

Frank looked over to them to see what Bob was yelling about.

"Don't even try, Dude," He smirked, "The Ways have a vast knowledge in video games."

Mikey snorted at that but didn't say anything.

It was true after all.

Frank sat down at the breakfast bar, his feet not touching the floor.

"What's for breakfast?" He yawned again.

"Breakfast?" Ray looked at him from the toaster, "You are kidding, right?"

Frank raised an eyebrow at him to show he wasn't.

"It's past breakfast-time, Frank."

What else was new?

"It's twelve fifty-seven," Bob said which was pretty impressive if he was right because he was still attempting to blow up Mikey's guy.

So it was past midday.

Same as yesterday and same as the day before.

"Is Gerard up yet?" Ray sat next to Frank with some toast.

Frank rubbed his eyes to get rid of that gross, gooey morning eye shit.

Why was that even a thing anyway?

"He was still snoring when I left him," Frank said, "Although, he didn't have a shirt on so I was a bit distracted-"

"Ew!" Mikey's voice cut him off before he could continue.

Frank smirked.

That was the reaction he had been hoping for.

"In fact," He turned on the stool to face the two on the sofa, his elbows resting on the bar behind him, "I don't think he had any pants on either."

Mikey glared at him from behind his glasses.

Bob took advantage of Mikey's distracted state and blew up his guy using a bazooka.

"Yes!" He grinned, "Finally!"

Frank, keeping his gaze on Mikey, slowly began to lick his lips, pulling on his lip ring.

Before Mikey could make any kind of agitated noise, Bob blew up his guy again.

"Look who's in power again!" His voice was loud.

"What's with all the yelling?" Gerard walked into the room.

He was wearing some jogging bottoms which, Frank was pretty sure, he had been wearing for the last two weeks.

Also, he had thrown on a black hoodie, not bothering on zipping it up to hide his pale stomach and chest.

"Gee! Make him stop!" Mikey pointed at Frank.

Frank held his hands up, defensively.

"Hey, I'm not doing anything."

Gerard walked over to the fridge.

"Frank, stop annoying Mikey."

"I didn't do anything," Frank smirked and got up, turning on the kettle.

"He was thinking about you with no pants on," Mikey pouted.

Gerard hummed in response, looking in the fridge.

"Did you hear me, Gee?" Mikey continued.

He was apparently adamant on Frank getting told off in some way.

Gerard gave up his search in the fridge and stood up straight again, looking over to Mikey.

"Yeah. I can't help it if Frank has an over-active imagination."

That obviously wasn't the response Mikey had been looking for because he slumped back in his seat and turned his attention back to Halo.

The kettle had finished boiling by now and Frank poured the water into a mug that was nearly halfway full of coffee grounds.

He knew Gerard liked his coffee extra strong.

Gerard looked a little surprised when Frank handed him the mug.

"Thanks," He mumbled, sitting down where Frank had been sat only minutes before.

Frank went to in the fridge himself to see if he had any fake bacon left but he already knew he didn't.

Mikey had eaten the last of it in response to Frank's teasing yesterday.

Was teasing Mikey worth him eating his food?

Sure it was.

The cold air of the fridge made Frank shiver.

He really needed to stop wearing just boxers.

He couldn't help being a lazy bitch though.

Gerard was watching him from behind his coffee.

After a moment, he took off his hoodie and held it out.

"Here."

Frank looked over to him.

He frowned.

Gerard rolled his eyes before standing up and holding the hoodie out so all Frank had to do was put his arms in it.

"Put it on. You'll catch a cold."

Ray raised an eyebrow at them but didn't say anything.

Frank didn't think it over anymore, he let Gerard put his hoodie on him.

It was a bit big on Frank but it was warm and it smelt like Gerard and that was all that mattered.

"Thanks, Babe," Frank winked at Gee before looking over to Mikey.

Mikey wasn't looking but his jaw was slightly clenched.

Gerard mumbled something about no problem and sat down again.

Frank shut the open fridge door and settled on cereal instead.

Cereal for lunch was now a growing trend on this bus.

When he had his cereal and had poured on his soya milk, Frank looked at Ray.

"Ray?" His puppy eyes took their affect, "Can I sit there please?"

Ray looked up from his phone, his toast eaten by now.

"There's a seat right here," He patted the stool next to him.

"Yeah," Frank placed his bowl on the bar, "But I wanna sit by Gee."

Gerard smirked and looked down at his coffee.

"Really?" Ray rolled his eyes, "You're being serious right now? You want me to move?"

Frank nodded and smiled a sweet smile.

"Pretty please?"

"Really, Frank?" Mikey called from the sofa, "Can you not go five minutes without any contact with Gerard?"

Frank grinned at him, "Hey, the heart wants what the heart wants."

Ray sighed and stood up, taking his plate to the sink.

"Thank you, Ray! I love you forever and ever."

Frank jumped down next to Gerard, grabbing his spoon.

Ray smirked at Gerard.

"Jealous? Frank loves me forever."

"And ever," Frank added, starting on his cereal.

Gerard shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I already know he loves me."

Frank nodded and shovelled more Lucky Charms into his mouth.

 

* 

 

"I think it's raining," Frank frowned, looking out the window.

"So?"

Gerard was on his phone, frowning at something he was reading.

Frank looked over to him.

"So, put on a coat."

Gerard made a face and put his phone in his pocket.

"I don't want a coat."

"Too bad," Frank grabbed Gerard's waterproof from one of the hooks on the wall, "You're wearing one."

Gerard sighed before giving in, taking the coat from Frank.

There was no point in arguing.

"Good boy," Frank grinned.

A tutting sound made them both turn.

Mikey was stood in the doorway to the corridor, shaking his head at them.

"What?" Frank frowned.

Gerard put on his coat, already knowing what Mikey was going to say.

"Nothing," Mikey pulled out his phone, his thumbs flying across the screen.

Frank made an agitated noise before putting his own coat on.

"Should I wear a coat as well, Frank?" Bob smirked from the sofa.

"Do what you want," Frank sat on the floor, pulling on his converse.

Ray entered the room then, looking for something.

"Don't you care if I get wet in the rain?" Bob continued.

Frank merely shrugged as he tied up the laces.

Bob feigned a gasp.

"Do you only care about Gerard?"

"Basically," Frank stood up again.

Gerard smiled and looked down, fiddling with one of his sleeves.

Mikey was looking at them from behind his phone, judging them all.

"Guys," Ray gave up on his search, "Have you seen my water bottle?"

"We have plenty of water bottles," Gerard frowned, "Just grab another."

Ray shook his head.

"No, you don't understand. This one is _mine_. It has my name on it."

Frank snorted.

Ray glared at him before looking again.

"Is this it?" Bob held up a bottle.

Ray's head snapped up.

"Yes! Where was it?"

He practically flew over to Bob and took the bottle.

"It was under the sofa," Bob shrugged.

"Thanks. Hey-"

Ray cut himself off, frowning at the bottle.

Everyone watched him.

After a moment, Ray looked back up and glared in Frank's direction.

" _Frank_!"

Frank's eyes widened in fake innocence.

"What? What did I do?"

"You know what you did!" Ray pouted.

"Well, I don't," Gerard raised an eyebrow, "What did he do?"

Ray placed the bottle on the breakfast bar, sighing.

"He crossed out my name and wrote _'Frank rules'_."

Frank couldn't help but let out a snigger.

Mikey snorted from the corner.

"It's not funny!" Ray moaned.

"Right," Gerard scratched his head.

He turned to Frank who was still laughing, or rather, _cackling_.

"Frank," Gerard's voice was stern.

Frank stopped laughing and looked at him, interested.

"Stop taking Ray's stuff and demoralising them."

Frank bit his lip.

He had to say, Gerard was hot when he told him off.

"Say sorry," Gerard walked closer to Frank, staring him in the eye.

Without taking his gaze off of Gerard, Frank muttered, "Sorry."

Gerard moved even closer in front of Frank until he was only a couple of inches away from him.

"Good boy," Gerard repeated Frank's words from earlier, making his insides tingle.

Gerard's eyes flickered from Frank's eyes to his lips and back to his eyes again.

Frank let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Uh, hello?"

Reluctantly, Gerard moved away again, smiling at Frank.

"Thank you," Mikey sighed.

Frank made a disappointed noise.

"Maybe later," Gerard smirked and pulled his hood up.

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"I don't doubt that you will," Gerard opened the the door to the bus.

A wave of cold air swooped in.

"Frank, make sure you have a jumper on before you put on your coat. It's freezing."

Frank pulled on his plain back jumper in response.

Ray started sniggering next to Mikey.

Gerard and Frank looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Ray put his jacket on.

Frank raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

"Okay uh..." Gerard tried to remember what he had been doing before, "Shall we go then? The show starts in twenty."

Mikey nodded and passed Gerard to leave the bus, his nose still in his phone.

 

*

 

"It's later now," Frank said as soon as they entered the bus two hours later.

"What?" Gerard frowned before he remembered.

His hood was up, insinuating that it was still raining outside.

"What a miserable evening," Ray shut the bus' door.

His hair was soaking along with the rest of him.

Mikey had to wipe his glasses on his t-shirt.

"I'm going to bed," Bob disappeared down the corridor.

"Ger- _ard_ ," Frank whined, taking off his coat.

Gerard sighed as he took his own coat off.

"What?"

Frank was attempting to pull one of his shoes off while still standing and not untying the laces.

He hopped around, his foot in both hands.

Mikey watched him and rolled his eyes.

"Child."

Frank glared at him.

Ray went off in search of a towel for his hair.

"Frank," Gerard was watching him as well.

"What?"

Frank pulled the shoe off, throwing it somewhere behind him before reaching for his other one.

This one was stuck though.

He hopped about again, pulling.

However, he lost his balance and almost fell on his face.

Luckily for him, Gerard happened to be standing next to him and his reflexes were quick.

He caught Frank in his arms and looked at him.

"Dickhead," He smirked.

Frank blushed, letting go of his foot.

"Look, just-"

Gerard stood him up straight again and went down onto his knees.

Frank's eyes widened as he waited to see what Gerard was going to do.

"No, not _that_ ," Gerard looked up at him and rolled his eyes.

Frank made a disappointed noise.

"Ew, I'm leaving," Mikey said behind them.

Gerard started to untie Frank's laces.

When he had finished, he pulled off the shoe and threw it near the other one.

He didn't move though.

Frank stared down at him.

"What you still doing down there?"

Gerard shrugged.

"Maybe I like the view."

Ray came back into the room, a towel around his shoulders.

"What you guys doing?"

Gerard didn't take his eyes off of Frank as he said, "Just helped Frank take his shoes off."

Ray made a weird noise in response.

They both looked over to him.

"What now?"

Ray just shook his head and left the room again.

Gerard turned back to Frank.

He stroked Frank's thighs a little before standing up again.

"Come on, we should go to bed. I'm exhausted."

Frank sighed but agreed and they both headed for Gerard's bunk.

 

*

 

The kettle had boiled.

Frank looked towards it and sighed.

He was comfy.

"Coffee," Gerard said as if the beep from the kettle hadn't been enough of a reminder.

Frank shook his head and snuggled closer to him.

" _Frank_."

Mikey, who was on the other sofa, rolled his eyes at them.

"Please, Frank."

Frank made an annoyed noise, not wanting to move.

Gerard's arms were still around his waist and it was cosy.

"I need a coffee."

"Fine!" Frank huffed.

Ray smirked as he watched Frank attempt to get up off of Gerard's lap.

The problem was, Gerard wouldn't let go of him.

"Gee!" Frank laughed, "Let go! I thought you wanted coffee."

"This is like Sophie's choice," Gerard sighed.

Frank stopped struggling and looked at him.

"I'll be back."

"Promise?" Gerard smiled a little.

"I always come back to you," Frank kissed him on the cheek.

An amused noise came from Ray's direction.

"This is like some cheesy romance film."

Frank grinned at him.

"I just can't help myself around him."

Gerard snorted and finally let go.

"I'll have to re-boil the kettle at this rate," Frank was saying as he scooped coffee grounds into two mugs.

"I don't mind cold coffee," Gerard said.

"Oh yeah, you're weird," Frank smirked.

Gerard hummed in reply, turning his attention back to the TV.

Mikey had put on some gameshow.

Daytime telly sucked.

Frank was suddenly next to Gerard and held out a mug.

"Thanks, Sugar," Gerard took it and practically inhaled the coffee.

Frank put his own mug on the coffee table before turning back to Gerard.

He made grabby hands and Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Come on then."

He opened his arms.

Frank climbed into them happily, nuzzling Gerard's neck.

Gerard cuddled him back and still managed to drink his coffee with the other hand.

It was a win-win situation.

"You guys are such a married couple," Ray sniggered suddenly.

Frank looked up, "What? No we're not."

"Whatever you say," Ray grinned and walked out of the room.

Frank frowned and looked at Gerard.

"Gee? Are we married?"

Gerard didn't say anything; he just took a long sip from his mug of coffee.

"Holy shit," Frank smirked, "We so are."

"About time you realised," Mikey muttered.

Gerard didn't say anything, he just leant forward and placed his empty mug next to Frank's full one.

He then wrapped both arms around Frank and held him close to him.

After a moment, he whispered, "Yeah... We are."


End file.
